


孤蝶与群松（上）

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: 关于吸血鬼骑士 About Vampire Knight [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: 关于吸血鬼骑士 About Vampire Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827085





	孤蝶与群松（上）

昏暗的天色倾盆而下，雾涌出埋藏住了北风冷却过后的松林。卡纳梅·库兰公爵手执长长的捕虫网，踩过落满埃土的松叶，回到林中小道上继续前行。  
捕虫网！他对自己说，捕虫网的轻纱就像一个梦，像蛛丝一样垂下来，几乎没有重量，也几乎是透明的。他拿起来，满林的风灌满了它，他的眼睛透过龙卷风般的网辔看着外界的萧索。  
风起的时候，刮得他头脑欲裂，他疼痛恍惚地想，头脑分开后里面有一只蝴蝶还是有两只蝴蝶？  
蝴蝶在哪里？标本确实产于这里，那只蝴蝶停尸在尘暗的标本盒里，在他家宅的窗台的月亮下发出鳞光。他发誓要找到活的蝴蝶，查明她的食性，无论她吃的是酒是奶是蜜还是血，他都要在家园中饲养她。让她孵化，蜕皮，羽化，由生入死，记录她的自然史。无论之前她生活在哪里，今后生要在他手里，死也要在他手里。孩子要在他手里，丈夫也要在他手里。

冷风停了，世界又蒙尘了。不仅蒙尘，还浸入潮暗的雾。他的小腿好冷，羊皮靴里湿湿的。

在他出发前，在温室里，他不得不面对长满虫的、生了煤污病的柚子树。可怜的新稍上还有潜叶蛾吸食过的痕迹，中段的叶子下面有锈壁虱和黑刺粉虱。  
“温室不通风。你看，我把它搞得密不透风了。艾杜，你来解决这个问题。”他对忠心耿耿的布鲁姆·艾杜下令。  
小时候，他觉得绒蚧非常非常恶心，还总是无法杀死，就更接受不了触摸任何的毛毛虫。那个小女孩却悄悄地招他过来，文雅的小手心里捧着几只蠕动的幼虫，而她当着他的面把那几只遍体黑毛的、瘦瘦的柑橘凤蝶幼虫掐死了。  
那便是席恩娜。那时她的妹妹刚刚夭折，她后来成为他忠心耿耿的女管家。  
五月的风刮来了，大量苍蓝色的灰飞虱纷纷停落在那十年只开一次的蔷薇青嫩的叶背，产下无数细细密密针尖大小的卵，淡黄色的。他的家臣，忠心耿耿的布鲁姆·艾杜跟他说，天气暖了就是这样，这些招人讨厌的小玩意，如何也赶不走。  
“你最好是让蔷薇之花开得干干净净。”他丢下这句话，转身离开去他的图书室，大衣下摆像夜风过境一般。  
想到这个的时候，库兰眼见着弟兄打开了家门，请他进去。室内又凉又暗，一股隐隐的潮味，闻得他胃酸上涌。  
“蝴蝶呢？”他无情地问。  
弟兄将他的视线引导至壁龛。一时间，梦中尖锐的影子在他心中映出，栩栩而至纷飞于他的眼前。他确定了自己就是溺水于梦中的人，模糊黑暗的藻荇缠住了他。他也不好说这是什么，只是感到潜意识的极端恐惧。在每夜的梦里他都是濒死的，像性窒息一般，白色的女人身披轻纱强奸他的梦。有一天，在他们在森林中行进的那些日子里，当他醒来后，惊惧未定时，隐修士的眼睛就凝望着他，他本能地发出一声尖叫，简直怀疑修士就是他梦里的白色游魂。  
没有家。他对自己说，没有家。森林吞噬了我的精神，逼迫我承认我是孤苦无依的。现在，我到了这里了。到了他骗局的终点。选择相信他是错误的，可我已经跟他来了这里了。他这样的乡野村夫，不过在荒僻修道院受过点可怜的教育，就来欺骗我这样一位高贵绅士！他能从中得到什么可耻的乐趣？他开价多少？我为什么不早点除掉他？如果这里没有蝴蝶，我就迟早除掉他！就是他在浪费我的时间。

日暮之时，披着薄纱的仙女在林泽中成群舞蹈。他遥遥看着，眼神越过黑色蕾丝般的林木直入白色天空中丝绸般的夕阳，在隐修士看来，他的眼神没有一丝同情或者动摇。隐修士提醒他，不要过去。  
入夜，他看到密林中的篝火，听到哔剥作响的燃烧之音，裸女手拉手跳进水塘游泳和跳圆圈舞，隐修士提醒他，不要过去。  
他忿忿地擒拿住一只从那边跑过来的山羊的角，隐修士却默许了他，他们肢解了山羊并且生起了自己的营火。库兰从怀中拿出自己的黑胡椒瓶，是一个女人头的形状，银子做的面孔，金子做的头发，眼白是象牙，虹膜是两颗嵌在其中的蓝宝石。转动她的机关，胡椒颗粒就簌簌洒下来，香气落在他们今天的烤羊肉上，为今日的结束增添几分黑色的喜悦。隐修士还带着最后一点黑啤酒，打开黑革囊吝啬地抿了一口。羊肉的边缘烤得微微焦黑，红色的肌肉纤维显得紧实可口，筋膜之间附着着的白色的脂肪，泛着油花。  
灰衣的隐修士看他撒胡椒时有那么一点点开心喜悦，便讥刺他说:“蝴蝶根本不存在！你跟着我全是徒劳。”  
库兰恼怒地剜了他一眼，拿起羊肉钎子大口啃食。红色的肌肉纤维在他口中被津液润湿，白色的牙斩碎荤香的筋骨。  
饱食之后，他也不去理会这话，第二天背着剩下的羊肉继续随他走在林中。隐修士起初便不很情愿为公爵带路，这时便一会骗他走向林丛深处，一会又领他往阳光充足的边缘行进。  
库兰心里暗暗叫苦，又无可奈何，只看隐修士轻车熟路，眼前的松林越来越高大陌生。

我看她纺织怨恨之纱，捻成命运之线。她双腿并拢腰肢微弯全神贯注，裙摆褶皱随着手臂微微耸动，摇动绕线车，绕好一对对棒槌。在梭子的抛接之间，纤细易乱变成了光泽笃定。红色的平面，大头针插在大枕头的花样墨线上又拔去，手边插针的小枕变得毛毛糙糙。旅行者的走线一遍遍左右穿梭，周而复始，几十个棒槌轻轻碰撞的声响，叮叮咚咚，如同泉流淙淙。  
在她的无情的钩针下，当双曲平面织物渐渐变大，变成伪球，它就渐渐具有了神秘的神性。至少是像阴唇那样、像大脑那样。由毛糙之物生长覆盖，然后是皱襞，皮层，粘膜，滑液。更多，则是像天外来物闯进生活的场域。朋友建议他划上舢板在浅海看看珊瑚。朋友们建议他去找蝴蝶。  
我看她手执印度钩针，白线锁链一样串连在绷紧的透明棉纱布上。她说，我们织，我们织！白色的线团起了绒，潮潮湿湿的，里面一定潜伏着七只白色的蜘蛛。她的手腕到手指尖吐露出丝线，柔荑间缝隙分泌出蚜虫蜜露，引来了嗜甜的蚂蚁和嚌取营养的黑色白色的菌斑。  
他见绒蚧之死而惶恐异常，就算后来席恩娜向他道歉，他三个月以来也无法写出，哪怕一个字。  
缘故在此。他因此不会读又不会写。他气得砸了所有的窗玻璃。碎墨水瓶中的黑褐色乌贼墨液体滴滴答答流进他浴室的地漏。朋友们建议他去找蝴蝶。  
这时，他去想碧蓝的、温暖的海洋，他愿做一条小丑鱼灵巧地游在热带近海清浅的水里，在多孔的好似暗蓝色又好似泥红色的珊瑚石间穿梭。夜里，他就睡在海葵里。他不要在这里！不要在这冷寂的松林。他渴望泡在温水里，渴望饮用滴入了玫瑰水的清洁的井水。他已经半个多月没有泡过澡，衬衫的领子黏黏地摩擦受凉时起了鸡皮疙瘩的脖子，他堵塞的鼻子偶尔能闻到来自自己胸腔的气味。披风不舒服地皱起来一些，贴着他的屁股和腿。朋友们建议他去找蝴蝶。  
密林稀疏处漏出的星空之光一颗颗扎伤了他的眼睛，要在他心底的黑暗中穿刺，绣上一颗颗冷冰冰的钻石。  
是何种契机在心中触发爱？触摸肌肤很多时候只是平凡的触摸。该怎样更深地从这拖长了就觉得无聊的行为中感到爱的激情？

他像一条拖着枷锁的长脸狗。跟随着可恨的修士，跋涉在松林里迷失了自我。  
延宕。延宕有何意义？我的头脑痛，头脑便失去效用吗？不是的。不是的，库兰，你该认清楚你是谁。只要得到蝴蝶。只有得到蝴蝶。你见过那蝴蝶。它就是美的化身、至诚灵魂的凝结。它善良而且无害。你不仅要找到雄蝶，你还要找到稀罕的雌蝶。你小心地风干她怀过孕的带斑的肚子，将肚子中含油的内容物巧妙地取出，再用棉花球周详地填充她空虚的腹中。你把她的头端正地用昆虫针插在展翅板上。你精心构设多支杂乱交叉的昆虫针支撑起她头胸腹的纹丝不乱。你甚至为她细心整理她的六条纤细的黑色小腿儿。她的浅色眼睛直直凝视着前方，触须顺着目光也直直的一动不动——你这时候就可以用世界上最温柔的目光看她了，因为这时候她才是最完美的。你将荣幸地为她衬上红色的标签，是你在艺术商店买的最漂亮的绒面红色卡纸，用银色的日本小剪刀剪开然后写上名称——你用针扎过她的身体然后正中文字的红心。  
我开启了我的才华之蚌。爱与美的维纳斯诞生在海洋的泡沫中，她本是被砍落人间的神之阳具。而她乘蚌漂流岸边，好似沧海的遗珠。后来，她有十二个传奇情人——  
那时她命悬一线，在钩针和双手之间。肥皂味，水，和湿湿的羊毛。她梳理它们，压迫它们，它们烦人地缠结在一起，干燥后给人带来温暖，却惊扰最敏感之人的肌肤，让他们感到瘙痒难耐，红肿的风团四处转移，伴随他们烦躁指甲的一道道划痕。  
我该如何创造她？在无数种材料中，上主选择了尘泥，而我想我这卑微的奴仆行僭越之事时，选择的是鳞粉来塑造她的形体。  
比起温馨浪漫的幻想，他更愿意要爱的黑暗。那里是最早的家——人是从岩窟中生出，死后在山洞里殉葬。殉葬的花朵开合有度，菩提的果实奏响了空山……  
这时下起了雨了，星光倏地昏暗。他想象他的手探进潮湿的山洞……洞壁上挂满了黏液，洞底肥沃的蝙蝠粪有助于炼金和避孕，可以欺瞒黄金的种子附着于此……  
我回想起自己的身体，由熄灯后浴室的昏暗中苍白浮现，如若不是在那里，至美之美又在哪里？我的锁骨架起了一道长桥:对虚幻之爱正是对真理之爱的桥梁。  
恐龙的白肉，又老又烈。远方地平线上，发掘出今世不存在的骨头。白中泛黄的，像泥土、像白垩，敲起来又像石头。教士们断定那是利维坦的遗骸，他肯定不相信他们的判断，但又无从与老骨头辩驳。  
逻辑学和修辞学是为了精确地表达，而智力弱的人，概念常常是混淆的，不值得与他们交谈。那些该死的老顽固！  
咬开丸子流了满嘴猪油，他们管这叫好吃。于是他毅然抛弃了盘子里的所有:抛弃了土豆，抛弃了酸菜，多香果、盐和胡椒，选择了薰风下滴落的猩猩之血。他已不记得防风和根芹菜高汤的味道，从根茎上滴落的，反正与那等同。  
复活节，春天复苏在北方，夜晚开始有虫声，清晨开始有鸟鸣。显花植物，苏铁，木兰，催生了最早的昆虫。石炭纪，那时候氧气是何等丰富！如果是人，闻了又瞎又中毒。蜻蜓像鸟一样，蜘蛛像老鼠一样，蝴蝶像天使一样。我仰头看，在奇怪的花园里，半空中飞舞的美丽图案像挂毯一样，像天使的法衣披风，金色，紫色，红色，绿色，提花绸覆盖着盘金绣和琉璃珠，头胸部的金色是最重要、最彰显荣耀的的宝石搭扣——遮蔽了我眼前的天空。是它夺走了我的灵魂。那便是双翼的力量。  
他恨自己生得太晚，没有见到真正的天使。那时候蝴蝶就是大天使。现在的蝴蝶是小小的、只有头的基路伯。一个个在云下面神气活现地瞪着他。  
他又回想起蝗灾。铺天盖地的，汪洋恣肆的，  
引人愤懑的，恨恨不平的。小时候他还不懂，为何蝗虫过境后花园中一片狼藉。  
于是他跟着隐修士走近了那木头房子深闭的门。  
——门上挂着七把锁，已经朽坏掉了六把，隐修士以钥匙打开，说道:“这曾是我神师的家。”

卡纳梅快疯了。他答非所问，他说他自进入森林以来就没有睡好。他疯狂想念他的烟斗。梦里出现一把把的烟草从他鼻腔里溢出。他的鼻腔促狭、窄长、黑暗，干涸的鼻屎绞住他气道黑暗穹隆的连续尖处，他的鼻子又痒又冷，睡眠时过分地受了凉，收缩时伴着鼻屎干结之痛。他那时情愿自己的鼻子丑陋些！如果有宽大、外翻的鼻孔，这些就不会成为他的烦恼。他还梦到从鼻腔中羽化飞出一连串蝴蝶，挣扎地停满了他的脸。在过夜的帐篷里，他大喘着气醒来，已经不明白自己是谁;他急匆匆地将膝盖缩到胸前，双手托住了自己凉森森的双颊。  
修士用那浅唇对他悲悯地浅声说:“其实，我也曾寻找那蝴蝶。只是我比你找到的时间早得多。”

于是他跟着隐修士走近了那木头房子深闭的门。  
——门上挂着七把锁，已经朽坏掉了六把，隐修士以最小的钥匙打开，说道:“这曾是我神师的家。他名叫凯恩·施瓦兹克鲁兹，有恩于我。”  
库兰的眼睛将信将疑地转着，扫视着昏暗的客厅。他的眼睛是能够捕获蝴蝶的眼睛。  
蝴蝶在壁龛里。他看了以后，反倒更加惊魂未定。  
他们走了进去，坐下来，修士抚着他的肩膀说:“像你这样贪婪的人我已见过许多，而他们都休想得到她。”  
库兰动了一下右腿，长剑轻轻的贴着腿晃了一下，他觉得只有他自己能感受到。  
修士对他猛地皱起眉头。  
“你可以放我一条生路。如果你愿意和我做爱，我就把蝴蝶休眠的卵给你。”  
卡纳梅满腹狐疑地揭开他的长袍，看见葛麻织物下面的身体雌雄莫辨，这时一束月光透过破烂的生满蜘蛛网的小窗照进来，端端正正落在诺厄的身上。  
他简直怀疑诺厄·柯尔由不是活物。  
当他们做爱时，一只硕大的天蛾停在窗上，遮蔽了月光。它的翅膀是棕色的，有着月亮的图案。  
那时候卡纳梅的手正划过诺厄的小腹，他附耳去听，腹中连声发出充满汁水的肠鸣。那声音极亲密又神秘，带着复杂费解的九曲回环的柔嫩接触的肉体感，最终通向污秽宣泄的出口——也就是他今夜灼热意志的入口。  
他想，那就是柔肠百转。


End file.
